Resolución
by Reimey
Summary: Mi día era feliz, mas la alegría desaparecíó con la invasión repentina. Fue doloroso ver como los demás sufrían, y corrí, con el miedo ahogándome. No tenía escapatoria, me perseguían y cuando no había esperanza choqué con él, que con sus ojos oníx me paralizó. -Rey, sasuke -lo llamaron. El nombrado formó una sonrisa cruel y sus siguientes palabras fueron terror puro. -Ella es mía.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

**.**

**.**

_"Mi reina, el rey la espera en el jardín."_

Asentí de manera tranquila, tratando de no sonreír. La felicidad en mi pecho era desbordante, pero sabía muy bien que debía estar sería. Las mujeres eran consideradas como un adorno que poseían una sonrisa enamorada en sus labios, sin embargo, yo no era un adorno y debía hacer que todos me respetaran.

Pasé por el pasadizo dorado, donde todos los adornos eran de oro puro. Las jóvenes sirvientas inclinaban la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero al subir sus miradas poseían el brillo de la envidia. Sí, podía verlo y me molestaba aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando. ¿Y qué podía decir al respecto?

Soy la reina, pero no descendiente de antiguos reyes, no tenía la sangre real que caracterizaba a los soberanos de cada reino como _puros_. Era una simple muchacha de pueblo que consiguió subir al trono, pero mi ascenso no fue miel y rosas. Aquellas jóvenes sirvientas no sabía ni un ápice de lo que sufrí por tener ésta vida. Porque ahora puedo decirles que soy feliz y puedo disfrutar de tener mi propia familia, y también os puedo asegurar que derramé lágrimas entre la desdicha.

Aún recuerdo con total claridad cómo me separaron de mi familia, como asesinaron a todos. Los gritos de dolor de mis amigas aclamaban en mis oídos mientras que el reino enemigo nos invadía. Tuve la suerte de ser salvada del peligro, para luego ser apresada por el rey invasor y obligada a tener que convertirme en su esposa.

Pero eso no fue todo, aquel día fue el comienzo de las grandes guerras. Y os voy asegurar que no fui la simple dama que se escondía, lloraba y sonreía como un adorno cuando me lo pidieran. No, no lo fui, porque estar en medio de la catástrofe me hizo fuerte y peleé, lo hice.

Y en medio de esa gran pelea me enamoré de él; mi actual rey. Él me hizo fuerte, y sé que detrás de sus palabras me inspiró la valentía necesaria para se lo que soy ahora: una soberana, una reina, una guerrera.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo sobre el fandom de Naruto, generalmente escribo de Inuyasha pero ya qué, ésta historia sólo encajaría con Naruto, punto.

¿Qué decirles acerca del prólogo? Obviamente quise hacer un pequeño resumen, al menos si se habrán dado cuenta, empieza desde final, donde todo ya es miel y rosas. Seguramente ya sabrán que el protagonista del fanfic no es Sasuke. Aunque amo el sasusaku, debo decir que su personalidad no encaja para ser el protagonista, así que me voy por el itasaku.

Si les soy sincera, éste fanfic está centrado en crecimiento de Sakura, tanto como persona. Amo a las protagonistas fuertes, así que ella será una de estás. Lo mío va con guerras y todo(?

Sin más, aclaro algo: Sasuke no es el bueno de la historia, no aquí, aunque no sé si en un futuro cambie, eso ya se verá con la inspiración.

Por último, muchas gracias por pasarse3 Me gustaría saber si les interesa o no la historia y bueno, también si desean que sea escrita en 1era o 3era persona. Es que voy en bajada por ahí, si hago en primera persona, sólo veríamos lo que cree el protagonista, y si voy por la tercera persona, pues se mostraría lo que pasa desde un punto general. Asdf~ Estoy en un dilema.

Les envío un beso.

_**Atte: **Ana~Belikov._


	2. Infierno

Lady Belcourt tocaba la lira con esmero, con la más pura delicadeza de una dama. Su voz retumbaba por el inmenso salón, con el dulce acento sureño que eclipsaba a todas las jovencitas de aquella sala.

Las muchachas la miraban con admiración, sus mejillas arreboladas se hacían notar cada vez, más y más. ¿Qué pensarían? Se preguntó Lady Belcourt cuando sus delgados dedos abandonaron por fin la lira.

Aquellas niñas aplaudieron y Belcourt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Adoraba a esas niñas, ahora más que nunca no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Aún recordaba con detenimiento, cómo había llegado a aquel pueblo humilde. Si bien era una persona de alto prestigio, que perdió a sus padres a tan temprana edad, era rica y se negaba a casarse.

Cuando pasó en su carruaje por el pueblo, vio a bellas jóvenes reír, niñas inocentes y juguetonas. Al bajar de su carroza, todas las miradas viajaron hacia ella, viendo a una gran dama de linaje. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y sonrió, mostró una verdadera sonrisa y decidió ayudar de alguna forma al pueblo, tanto en lo económico y social.

Al final, en su salón de baile, que se encontraba en la casa más prestigiosa que se podía dar allí, organizó un proyecto, aunque se podría también llamar una escuela, pues ahí venían todas las jóvenes en edad de casarse. Lady Belcourt les enseñaba etiqueta, modales, a tocar instrumentos como la lira, y lo más importante: Cómo ganarse la mirada de aprobación de sus esposos. Quizá un conde o un caballero se fijaría en estas hermosas niñas, y si había suerte, en futuro se establecería matrimonio.

Examinaba a las muchachas que tenía en su delante, había muchas como ella, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, de cabellos azabache y ojos almendra, pelirojas de ojos ámbar y una chica distinta, de un exótico cabello rosa y ojos jade. Dio un jadeo al ver lo que hacía la última.

-Sakura, no debes mostrar una mirada de disgusto. Una dama debe ocultar sus malestares y mostrar una sonrisa –renegó levemente. La mencionada chasqueó la lengua y dio un lento asentimiento de rendición.

Las demás muchachas no pudieron aguantar una carcajada. Sakura era especial, una chica hermosa pero incontrolable. Aunque se les daba sus méritos por saber comportarse cuando se debe.

-Sakura no tendrá la aprobación de su esposo –vociferó Risane, una chica de cabello azabache y ojos almendra. -Estoy segura de que le dará un golpe –rió con gracia.

Sakura volteó los ojos desinteresada y abrió los labios.- No creo que lo haga, Risane. Pero si me hace daño, supongo que lo haría –masculló.

-Un caballero jamás os haría daño –Intervino Lady Belcourt preocupada.

-Aún no estoy convencida –terminó con un mohín la muchacha de ojos jade.

Las niñas presentes rieron a sus anchas, no pudieron mantener la compostura y gracia de una dama, Sakura era graciosa, hasta Lady Belcourt bajó la guardia.

En un breve segundo, alguien entró al salón trayendo bandejas de pan y chocolate derretido en tazas. Era hora de la merienda, las chicas ocuparon su respectivo asiento en la gran mesa y tomaron los cubiertos como lo harían las personas de alto prestigio. Lady Belcourt las miró con aprobación, y cada una inició.

Sakura quién se había acabado en un dos por tres se levantó de la mesa y pidió permiso para ir al baño. Después del breve asentimiento de Belcourt, salió apresurada. Entró al baño y se miró en el gran espejo. Si su presentimiento era cierto, le había caído chocolate en la parte inferior de su vestido, ya se imaginaba la desaprobación de Lady Belcourt cuando se enterase. Para su mala suerte, su vestido era blanco, caído en pliegues, como todas las demás muchachas. Era como una especie de uniforme, así la gran dama las inspeccionaría a cada una. Sintió pánico, no deseaba ver a Lady Belcourt desanimada.

Agarró una pañuelo de encaje y lo mojó en agua, luego trató de sacarlo poco a poco, con cuidado de no expandir la pequeña mancha café. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, alzó uno de sus pliegues más arriba y le puso un alfiler para que se mantenga allí, fijo. Salió ansiosa del baño, ¡se había salvado!

Corrió por los pasillos rojos, y sin querer dirigió su vista a la inmensa ventana. El humo negro se expandía por todo sitio, se acercó asustada, y al fin pudo distinguir los gritos de angustia del pueblo. Los caballos haciendo el sonido de su trote, las armas chocando, el llanto de los niños que llamaban a sus padres, y la gente muriendo tras una estocada de los soldados. Emitió un grito de terror y se dirigió al gran salón. Abrió la puerta de un golpe, y observó a sus compañeras llorando de angustia, a lady Belcourt temblando.

-¡Ocultaros! –gritó a todo pulmón. Tomó a lady Belcourt de la mano y la sacó hacia los jardines, la llevó hacia el sótano, y la escondió con los sirvientes, en un armario grande y sucio. Corrió esperanzada de que sus compañeras la hayan seguido, pero ninguna estuvo detrás. Aumentó el paso y escucho el grito de desesperación y dolor dentro del salón.

-No -soltó con miedo, levantó su mano para abrir la puerta y los gritos de sus compañeras la hicieron temblar. Quería correr, irse de ahí, esconderse con Lady Belcourt. Dio la vuelta y fue entonces que el crujido de la puerta sonó, la habían abierto. Volteó la mirada en un breve segundo, fue entonces que reconoció el infierno vivo en su delante.

Risane lloraba, arrastrándose por el piso. Los soldados habían destruido la inmensa puerta de entrada, y estaban encima de sus compañeras, montándolas con fiereza, mientras estás gritaban de dolor, pidiendo ayuda.

Sus desgarradores gritos tronaron en sus oídos, las estaban violando y pegando, destruyendo sus sueños, sus vidas.

Risane gimió un ayuda silencioso en sus labios, su vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre, ella había abierto al puerta. Sakura se agachó a tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla, pero uno de los soldados desalmados se dio cuenta y dejó a la chica que tenía.

-Allá hay una preciosa –Gritó con burla y deseo. Los soldados giraron sus cabezas.

Sakura tomó la mano de Risane y la jaló, su compañera no podía levantarse, lloró angustiada.

-¡Risane, vamos!

-Ahí vienen, Sakura –gimoteó la azabache. Los soldados corrieron hacia ellas y estaban cerca, muy cerca. Risane soltó su mano y la empujó.

-¡Huye! –rugió. Y sakura quedó en trance, no estaba dispuesta a huir, pero vio en la cara de su amiga, en donde una sonrisa triste le decía que huyera, que viviera. Sakura corrió entre lagrimas. Sabía que iban tras ella, no pudo ir a jardín, no debía dar la ubicación de Lady Belcourt. Tal vez no pudo salvar a sus compañeras, pero aún estaba ella. Corrió hacia afuera, al pueblo. En realidad, no sabía a dónde iba, solo sus pies se movían hacia un camino incierto. Pensó en sus padres, que se encontraba más arriba, su casa había sido destruida.

-¡No corras preciosura! –gritaban en su atrás. Lloró en silencio, con miedo, dobló en un esquina. Debía salvarse, tenía que hacerlo, dobló en otra esquina, otros soldados estaban ahí, matando y violando a los mujeres. Corrió por un callejón. Quizá si moriría, quizá, pero no se dejaría deshonrar por esos hombres. Jamás.

Dobló nuevamente, buscando un cuchillo, y cuando ya estaban tan cerca de ella, a sólo unos centímetros de que la capturen por la espalda, chocó con alguien y cayó para atrás.

Sintió el terror, las lágrimas surcando de sus ojos a brotes, la habían atrapado. Su vida había terminado ahí, todos sus sueños fueron rotos.

-Rey , Sasuke-aclamaron sorprendidos en su atrás. Ella volteó la mirada hacia sus perseguidores, se habían arrodillado. Tanteó la mirada, hacia su alrededor, quizá alguien podría ayudarla, final dirigió su vista al frente. Él era el cretino causante del infierno, sus entrañas se endurecieron.

-¿Qué se suponen qué están haciendo? –demandó el rey. Sakura se paralizó por sus ojos que la miraban fijamente, en un segundo los vio rojos y luego volvieron a ser oniz. Aquel demonio tenía porte, ¿pero de qué servía? Era un demonio, y lo odió con toda su alma. Agachó la cabeza, cómo hubiera deseado ser hombre en aquellos instantes, Sakura lamentó no haber tenido un cuchillo.

-Es nuestra presa, mi señor –alegó un hombre en atrás. Sasuke endureció la mirada, caminó alrededor de Sakura, inspeccionándola bien. La muchacha levantó la vista perdida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el rey con frialdad.

-Sakura –soltó en un gemido la chica. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sólo de miedo si no impotencia.

-Majestad, la encontramos en el salón de una tal Beolcurt, quizá si pudiera dar.. –empezó un hombre de no más de 30 años.

-No –rugió el soberano. –Ella me pertenece de hoy en adelante.

Los guardias se sorprendieron, y soltaron un sonido de frustración, pero jamás se levantarían en contra de un rey.

Sakura perdió la respiración al oír lo que había dicho el demonio. _¿Suya? No, no, no…_ Eso era aún peor. Prefería morir , preferiría ser cualquier cosa, menos pertenecer a un hombre que causó la desgracia en su pueblo.

-Cómo verán -dirigió su mirada hacia sus soldados-. Hemos invadido , Limvaredum. Asi que hoy esto es parte de mi reino -caminó con paso galante-. Los Hyuga, reyes de estas tierras han muerto por mi mano, así que hoy pueden celebrar nuestra victoria.

Los gritos de fuerza no se hicieron esperar de su ya ejército, porque se habían reunido en torno a él casi todos los soldados que estuvieron alrededor del pueblo

Más allá, venían un legión de soldados abanderando una bandera que tenía un abanico en el centro. El símbolo de los Uchiha, reconoció Sakura. Y pensar que habíamos hecho un acuerdo de paz hace mucho. Se sintió inútil, arrodillada en el suelo. Los reyes habían muerto, eso había dicho Sasuke entonces, oficialmente, sin haber ningún heredero Hyuga, no podrían reclamar el trono. ¿No tendrían liberación?

Sakura se encogió. Sasuke seguía con su discurso. Al último se hizo un silencio.

-Mi señor, ¿qué hacemos con ella? –preguntó un joven de cabellera larga y rubia, Sakura distinguió por el collar que tenía en su cuello como uno de los generales.

-Trasladarla a mis dominios –respondió desinteresado el rey.

**Notas de autora:**

Oh, lo siento mucho por gran retraso. Es que me quedé sin pc, ni laptop y les juro que en cel, no se puede escribir.

Si estoy aquí, es que estoy en un internet público, y pues, no se cómo encontré la inspiración de escribir u.u

Perdón si no hay alguna falta orto gráfica o alguna incoherencia. Por lo pronto mi laptop será arreglada, me la entregarán mañana. Os juro que trataré de dar una continuación lo más raído posible.

**Aclaraciones:**

Limvaderum: Es gobernado por los Hyuga, si bueno, me parecen que dan bien para ser reyes. Si preguntan pos Hinata, si murió o algo, se revelará el próximo capitulo.

Hay más reinos también, aún no tengo un nombre para el reino de Sasuke, si me recomendaís uno, pues se lo agradecería mucho :)

Ojo, os adelanto, aquí también hubo alianzas, tratados de paz etc y no vayan a pensar que sólo ese pueblo corresponde al reino Limvaredum o.o! Sasuke ya invadió todos los territorios, se consideraría que este fue el último. Sin más, muchas gracias a sus comentarios.

Hubo una persona que me habló de Juego de tronos, qué decir, ésa es mi inspiración. Ando muy fanática de los libros, tanto de la serie.

Ahora sí, me despido3

_Atte: Ana-Belikov._


End file.
